


goodbye, reprised

by fruitelves



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Flashback, Guilt, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses, i wrote this in 15 minutes in class, is poetry a thing on ao3 idk, sorry komaeda love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitelves/pseuds/fruitelves
Summary: two tired men get some rest. for one of them, eternal.





	goodbye, reprised

because nothing else can be done  
you simply resign yourself  
to your sweat-soaked sheets,  
no sign of life across the ocean of  
cotton skin, woolen hair,  
dusty eyes on your face of  
a clock  
counting down the days, hours, minutes,  
seconds like  
before, before  
the knife, the ropes, the spear,  
the fire,  
the blood,  
the blood,  
the blood,  
the truth of it all unraveling until  
now  
now he lies here,  
and she’s still gone,  
but it’s  
not  
his  
fault 

it’s theirs

it’s Hers

it’s yours

and if only you could remember the  
_sensation_  
of the cut  
into your:

-brain  
-chest  
-self

 

and if you could remember  
the gun  
_his_ gun clicking

and the smoke trail that became your life

it would be so easy not to blame yourself

it would be so easy just to help him  
to hold on for just another day  
like you promised him  
like you promised them  
like you promised her

but that hope has rotted

and because nothing else can be  
done for

you simply wait with steady breathing  
as his finally ends

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my creative writing class in 15 minutes and i really liked how it came out so i posted it? i don't know if poetry is really a thing people put on ao3? idk
> 
> this poem is actually inspired by a multi-chapter fic im currently starting that i hope to have the first chapter of posted within the next week or so, so if you liked this stay tuned!!
> 
> sorry i killed komaeda i promise i love him a lot


End file.
